Hearts A flutter in Ooo: Flower and Water
by KindnessandCreativityLovechild
Summary: I'm done with second chapter now, this one was actually hard to make. I apologize if this one was too long (lolz). This one focuses mostly on Pinn's love interest than Finn.


Later, FP was just walking about in the fields, humming to herself. Finn caught up to her and said "Hey FP, I wanted to give you this" Finn said in a warm and friendly tone. Finn handed her a beautiful sky-blue flower. FP was surprised to see that the flower didn't burn in her hand. "It changes color based on the weather, but here's the better part, it changes into another flower based on the season " Finn explained. "It's a beautiful, magical flower Finn" FP said. "But I told you, I'm not going to change my mind about our relationship now, you're just not my type anymore, my type is a loyal, trustworthy, dependable, honest and humble cinnamon bun, not a secret-hiding, lying, arrogant, selfish, shameless, hurtful nobody." FP replied. _Ouch I sure did leave a huge wound on that flaming, complicated heart of hers_, Finn thought to himself. "It's okay FP, I don't need our relationship to change, I just need you to accept my little gift of friendship, and this flower will also remind you that you're a beautiful and magical person, just please accept it, I won't even mind if you use it as a logo… I mean symbol of your beautiful relationship with CB." Finn said "Alright Finn, its very kind of you to give this to me" FP replied. And with that, the two of them left the field, going about with their business in Ooo.

_Meanwhile…_

Pinn kept silent. He was careful not to make much noise so that he wouldn't attract the very much-unneeded attention of the creature. Oh she was a beautiful creature. She had blue hair, which was white at the tips, her soft; sea-blue eyes were gentle and showed that she meant no harm. No harm indeed. This creature is water princess; Pinn was very in love with her. From the moment he first laid eyes on her (which was when they were just six) up until now. But she was very oblivious to his feelings, while he never got the courage to tell her. What could he do after all? He's a normal human; she's a majestic water person. He's a lowly hero's apprentice; she's the heir to the water kingdom's throne. He doesn't know how to do complicated math equations; she does. His name sounds funny and ridiculous; her name makes you automatically think that she's a princess who's just as majestic, calm, kind and caring as water's good side. Now here he was, watching her bathe, he felt ashamed, but he was so attracted to her, that his feelings couldn't resist. Her back was facing him, though. He was also here to make sure that if danger came to her, then he would come to danger, looking so cool as ice and hot as fire that the moment she sees him, she would swoon in passion. And after rescuing her, she would think of him as her hero, her one and only hero. But fairytales never come true, unless you happen to be a persistent and overly ambitious wizard (*cough* **Ice King*** ***cough***), or if you make it happen. Again, Pinn is just a normal human, not a wizard who's just as persistent and overly ambitious as the Ice King, nor did he do much to make these "fairytales" happen. Suddenly, two bears popped out of nowhere, they were on the other side of the river. They were ferocious and 7'6 tall. Their eyes were a color of burning red. Their mouths were foaming and were filled with lots and lots of sharp and huge teeth; their canines were especially large.

_Back to Finn…_

Finn chucked stones at a river, each stone he threw, he looked at his reflection in the water and also reflected on his character. "Man, I can't believe FP just said that" "Hold on, get yourself together man, she could be referring to another dude, not you, you're not arrogant, you handsome son of a criminal, aw great, now I know why she included arrogant." Finn did this a lot whenever he reflected on himself or his life, he would talk to himself for minutes, sometimes even hours, then realize that maybe Jake or Pinn or anyone else is right when they told their own opinion on what he himself was thinking about.

_1 minute later… _**(FINN'S DIALOGUE WITH HIMSELF)**

Finn A: But it was you fault why you broke up with FP!

Finn B: Hold on, if FP didn't fight Ice King then you wouldn't dream about that weird

but nice-feeling crud.

Finn A: So you're saying that your innocent, sweet, caring and awesome ex was the

reason for your break up!

Finn B: Now that I think about it, if IK didn't interfere with our awesome but now gone relationship, then this all would've never happened.

Finn C: But then again, wasn't it Jake who told you to make the fight happen again?

Finn D: You know blaming bad stuff on peeps who were only indirectly involved isn't gonna help, you just sound like you're trying to find a way not to be the one who's to blame big time.

Finn A&B…You're right…..

_5 minutes later..._

Finn B: At least that was the only evil thing you did

Finn A: Only? You remember that time when you forcefully gave Jake that medicine? Hm?

Finn B: Well um… It wasn't full-on evil! That med was for Jake's health!

Finn A: What about that time when you were hiding in Marcy's closet, then you slithered like a snake into her bathroom? You even saw her butt-naked!

Finn B: In my defense, I didn't know what I was doing, I was too busy slithering that I didn't know!

Finn A: Uh… You know what, you win this round! **(END OF FINN'S DIALOGUE WITH HIMSELF)**

_Back to Pinn… _

Pinn's eyes immediately caught the two bears. "Water Princess, look out!" Pinn yelled. Water Princess got surprised "Pinn, what are you doing here!?" she said. Of course, how would you feel if you were just bathing then all of a sudden, someone warned you of incoming danger? But in this case, Water Princess should've been aware that there would've been danger. She immediately jumped out of the water. Pinn threw his sword toward one of the bears; the sword hit the bear's chest. Pinn threw his spare sword; the result was the same. "Pinn", Water Princess said, slowly coming towards him, Pinn's face suddenly became bright red. After all, the girl he liked so much was just standing a few inches away from him, naked. "Uh WP" Pinn said. "What? Oh… Aaah!"

_Later… _

Water Princess was now dressed in a bathrobe and had a towel wrapped up on her head like a turban. She was busy drying her clothes, and her hair. How a being made of water could use a blow dryer that dries her hair really fast and not dry herself up, Pinn had no idea. Pinn, right now, was sitting on a rock near her and quietly keeping to himself. His face looked sad and he was still blushing (thought not as much as before).

**START OF DIALOGUE BETWEEN PINN AND WP**

WP: "Why are you so sad sometimes?"

Pinn:….

WP: Finn, your brother, Jake and plenty of other people love you, so why are you?

Pinn: Because lots of people love to make me feel like a nobody.

WP: But those people don't matter.

Pinn: Sometimes the stuff that doesn't matter makes you forget about the stuff that does matter. Now just please leave me alone I don't need your concern or pity. Just go on with your own business.

WP: I don't understand, why are you so friendly and nice, but sometimes, you're so cold.

Pinn: There're two effects after someone has to deal with two ginormous loads of emotional crud most of their lives.

WP: Please tell me.

Pinn: The 1st is that the person becomes an awesomely kind person who's filled with empathy.

WP: Go on …

Pinn: The 2nd is that the person him/herself becomes a walking, talking, living, breathing piece of crud that's also a total jerk.

WP: I understand, but it's okay. You have your friends and your brother, plus, I've been hearing that a princess probably has feelings for you.

Pinn: (starts blushing) Really?

WP: I just said probably. But don't give up or lose hope all of a sudden.

Pinn: Okay…

WP: Now why don't you just help me do my tasks, which are doing my laundry and collecting some rare stuff here in the forest?

Pinn: (blushes even more) Okie dokie.

_Later… _

WP: I didn't know you'd actually make a good helper.

Pinn: I've got lotsa skills under my cute exterior.

WP: Okay Mr. Confidence why don't we… (Starts picking up some firewood near her then looks at Pinn, who is removing his hat then his jacket) Oh no…

Pinn: What?

WP: You're very dirty and wounded; you should have some medical treatment

Pinn: What should I do?

WP: Continue removing your clothes.

Pinn: (blushing now more than ever) Even my boxers?

WP: Except those.

Pinn: Oh, okay (stops blushing).

_Back to Finn…_

_All this useless bickering with myself is gonna be useless_, Finn thought to himself. He removed his hat, then his shirt, then his socks and shoes until he was wearing only his pants. He quietly sat down Indian-sitting, "Hm. Maybe if I know myself more, not only will my self-knowledge will improve but also my love life" Finn said. "I should once again enter the vault, calm my mind and temporarily release my earthly connections"

_Into the vault of Finn…_

Finn found himself floating in what appeared to be an ocean-like space. He saw random people floating around too. Space also seemed to be divided into two, the objects on the left side had a blood-red aura surrounding them. As for the right side, the objects' aura was dark blue. The blood-red aura objects and people were, the Lich in the form of Billy, the fear feaster, the guardian angel who tried to cook him, the cosmic owl wearing a judge's outfit (complete with a judge's wig), the fire king, FP, Magic man and Martin.

**DIALOGUE**** BETWEEN FINN AND RED AURAS **

Finn: Funny, somehow all these peeps seem to have one thing in common . . .

Lich-Billy: You think it'll be so funny when I obliterate you and everything you hold dear!?

Fear feaster: Hahahahaha! You think that you're brave enough to think this is funny!? (Nurse clown pops out of nowhere)

Nurse clown: Let me kiss your wounds away, mwah, mwah.

"Guardian" Angel: (turns into demonic form) come back here so I can cook your funny bone!

Judge Cosmic Owl: Hoo,hoo,hoo you won't think it's so funny when I sentence you to the crystal citadel for committing a cosmic crime!... Oh wait, that's been destroyed… So I sentence you to execution!

Fire King: Any ragamuffin buffoon who doesn't take things seriously doesn't deserve my daughter's hand!

FP: (Crying angrily) do you think it was so funny when you lied to me!

Martin: You know what else is funny, my son abandoning me when I did nothing jerky to him!... Mm, beef jerky.

Finn: Aw geez (floats out of space's left side and floats onto the right)

**END OF DIALOGUE AND THIS CHAPTER SEE YOU ON THE THIRD CHAPTAH! **


End file.
